Confessions of A Teenaged Vampire
by LadyAlexis384
Summary: Diana was a normal teen until one fateful night.. So what are are you to do when you wake up find out a you're a teen vampire?
1. Confessions

Ok people Lady Alex here. This is my first shot at a buffy/angel fanfic so please be easy.  
  
Actually this was the first fanfic I ever wrote. Now after much hard editing and writing.   
  
I'm bringing it to you, the readers. I hope you enjoy it.   
  
Oh and in case you didnt know I don't own Buffy or Angel so please don't sue.  
  
Joss Wheadon is their creator. Thank him for those loving shows.   
  
Anyways here's a summary again in case you havent already read it:  
  
What would you do if you were a misfit teenage vampire who didnt know where they fit in?  
  
Well this is the story of one young vampire who struggled so hard to find the answer to that question.  
  
Read on and follow her story.   
  
= chapter begin/end or scene change  
  
A/N = Authors Note  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Confessions Of A Teenaged Vampire  
Didi's Story  
  
Chapter 1- The begginning  
  
_ Prolouge  
  
Things used to be different for Diana before things got weird.

She used to do things just as any other teen girl would.   
  
Shop at the mall, hang out with friends, talk on the phone,surf the net. What more could a girl ask for.   
  
I mean she had a loving family, great friends,and a close guy friend that hopefully would be her boyfreind.  
  
She didn't have a care in the world.

That is until one night when her life was turned upside down   
by a very unexpected event that would change things for her forever....................   
  
Diana had been working just about all summer and

she felt tonight she needed a get away.  
  
So she decided to talk things over with her mom. "Mom I want to go clubbin at Club Blue with a few friends."said Diana with a smile.

After a while they both came to agreement. "Alright Dee. You're old enough and responsible enough to go to. But you may only go if you bring someone that is at least 21 with you and someone is driving that knows you can't stay out to late."  
  
"Aright mom I'll keep that all in mind. You know me. I already got it covered."   
  
Diana left the room and walked to hers to go get her phone and call her girlfriends.   
  
Diana was so excited when she got off the phone.She rushed to get changed into her her newest oufit.  
  
She wore a baby blue peaseant shirt that had a v-neck so it looked really nice and kinda sexy cause it showed a bit cleavage.  
  
A silver belly chain, a baby blue faded jean skirt that cut off at her knee and her brand new baby blue calf high boots.  
  
Her long brown hair was straight and looked spectacular. She wore frosty light blue eye shadow and liner she had on really brought out her brown eyes. Silver hoops decorated her ears and a frosty whitish blue lipstick made her lips look nice and plump.  
  
_(A/N: Diana is 18 and by the way Diana's name is pronounced Dee-ana. )  
_  
There was a beep and Diana ran out to the silver Matrix parked outside in her driveway and greeted her friends.   
  
"Wow Dee nice outfit. When'd you get it?" asked her best friend Xiomi. "I bougth it a while ago and had it hiding for a special day." said Diana with a smile. "Ready to have some fun Didi?" asked her other friend Michelle. "OOh girl you don't even know. I can't wait to get in that club" said Diana with a huge smile. She then climbed into the car. "Hey Courtney. Hey Priscilla."   
  
"Hey Dee" said the girls in unison. "Sweet. You're so great for getting your aunts car tonight court." Diana said as she poked her in the back. "hey no poking the driver!" the girls all laughed. "hey dee you gonna flirt with some guys tonight?" asked her cousin priscilla.  
  
"Come on cuz, did you not see what I'm wearing?" said Diana sarcastically. she loooked at her cuz who just turned around quietly."Then you already know the answer." Diana sat back in her seat and buckled up. "OK girls let hit the road." said courtney as she pulled outta Diana's driveway. Along the highway the girls had the cd player on with the volume pupmed up and playing Lil Kim's "LadiesNight".

_(A/N: Thats what i call that song cause i cant remember the title) _The pulled up to the parking lot of the club and could already hear the music. "Oh yea this is so gonna be the best night of my life." But Diana had yet to find out that not only would it be the best but the worst night of her life.  
  
The music was blasting as the five girls entered the club. "Uh oh Uh ooooh....." Michelle sang as she had noticed that they were playing Lumidee. "Well girls lets get a table and get grooving." said Diana as she had already started bopping away to the music. After teh girls put their things away safely they headed for the dance floor.The dance floor was so heated up with all the people dancing that it didnt take long for the girls to find someone to dance with. After a while Diana got tired and thirsty so she made her way to the bar and ordered herself a non-alcholic coca cola and then headed back to her table to relax.   
  
Meanwhile across the room....... A handsome young blonde guy walks in. He scans the club as if looking for someone. At first glance he spotted this beautiful blonde and thought of going over ot her but then someone else caught his eye. A cute puertorican girl dressed all in baby blue. "Bingo" he said to himself as he made his way towards her. Diana sipped on her soda and looked over to the direction in which she had left her friends when she heard a voice.  
  
"Excuse me. Is anyone sitting here?" asked the blonde. "Not at the moment........" Diana looked up from her drink to link eyes with a tall handsome, white guy with a english accent dressed in all back. "I don't think it bother you much if I sit here luv?" he said with a smile. "No I don't mind at all go right ahead." He then took the seat next to her making her blush a bit. The two sat there for a few minutes listening to the music and exchanging glances which made Diana blush again this time the guy noticed and gave her a small smile. Diana laughed lightly feeling kinda embarrased. "So luv whats a girl like you doing in a place like this? Anything in paticular?" he said again with a gentle smile.   
  
"My friends and my cuz wanted to get me out of the house, seeing as I've been working really hard for the past two months." Diana said with a coy smile. "Do you come to this club often?" the guy asked returning her smile. "Actually this is my first time. I heard about this club on the radio, so my friends and I decided we wanted to come here." she replied with a small laugh. "Well sounds like you have been a busy girl. By the way luv, blue really brings out your eyes. " he said gently rubbing a finger aganist her cheek. Thus making diana blush even more. "Well I guess. I never really thought about that." She smiled big and tried to hide her blushing.  
  
She tried to shake up a new conversation. "Hey by chance would that have been your blood red Caddilac I saw drive up when i was outside earlier?" "Yes it was luv. how you guess?" he said with a coy smile. "I guessed. It seems to fit you." she said trying to hide her dimples. "Well luv I need to go outside and smoke a cigarette and I can tell you're gonna be busy in a moment." Soon after he said that Diana saw her two friends Xiomi and Michelle approaching the table both with smiling faces.   
  
"Wait can I join you? I don't even know your name." Dina said still smiling. "Sure luv just meet me outside on the patio and We'll talk some more."Then he walked away. "Ooh Dee who was that tall handsome man?" said Xiomi excitedly. "Only the most hottest and sweetest guy I've ever met. Shiit I don't even know his name yet but I'm bout to find out." said Diana all hyped up. "Didi find out if he's single and if he is, can I get a hook up?" said Michelle excitedly.  
  
"Oh Hell No. You did not just say that." she paused and gave her a bigger attitude. " Tell me Michelle what exactly makes you think that I should hook you up with anyone? You have no trouble finding guys on your own! Besdies you never helped me out with guys in the past when I aksed!" Diana said trying to calm down again. "Woah Didi girl. calm down. I was only joking." said Michelle backign down. " Well for a joke that wasnt very funny. We cant be fighting over some guy I just met. I mean I dont even know his name yet. Besides as far as I know this fling couldnt make it past tonight. You know my luck with guys." she turned to xiomi and looked to her she wanted advice. " Hey Xio got any advice for me? " "Girl you dont need my advice. you're perfectly fine. Just keep safe ok Didi." "Alright Xio. I'll keep that in mind. So for now I say: hook, line and sinker that guy is gonna be mine."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey readers Lady Alex back again.

So what do you think?

Love it? Hate it?

You know what to do.

Hit me up with a reveiw.

Holla back. I'm out. Buh Bye


	2. Night of Horror

Chapter 2 - Night of Horror 

" That's right." said Michelle adding a 'woohoo'. "You go girl" said Xiomi with a big smile. Diana had been talking to her friends so long that she had almost forgotten about the mystery guy. Sure enough she looked across the room and there he was watching her.

He pointed to her giving her the 'let's go' sign. Diana said goodbye to her friends. "I'd better go I can tell he's getting impatient." Diana said with a great big smile. "Ok Didi see you later then. Oh and don't forget be careful. And we're here if you need us." said Xiomi calmly.

Xiomi said with a smile. After that Diana joined up with her guy. She could tell he was pretty testy. "Its about bloody time you got here. I thought I was going to be here all night." he said still looking quite aggravated. "Relax Blondie. I'm here now am I not ?" He then grabbed her hand gently and walked with her out to the patio.

Once outside the two exchanged a short kiss. "So Blondie you got a name." Diana smiled as she asked this. "Yea I do but I'll tell you later." he said with a grin. He took Diana over to one of the dimly lit corners of the patio. When Diana asked why, he simply replied you'll see later.

"OK So before this night goes any further. I have to know who is this total hottie I've been spending my night with" "Names Spike love. And what might your name be?" Spike asked with a grin. "My names Diana." she said with a smile. " What a beautiful name. Its Spanish right?" said spike iwth a coy smile.

Diana blushed. "Y...yea it is. How'd you know?" "Well, with that soft tan skin of yours and those beautiful brown eyes, its not hard to tell." Diana's face turned a shade of red as she continued to blush. Spike then grabbed her and pulled her close. Then outta the blue he kissed her roughly.

Diana stood there for a moment awe struck. But before he could say or do anything more, Diana heard a familiar song coming form inside the club. " Nina Skye, Move Ya Body Girl. Come on Spike we have to go dance." she then dragged him back into the club.

The two joined her friends on the dance floor and her cousin danced near her. Diana started grinding on Spike." Dee who's the hottie you're dancing with? " asked her cousin Priscilla. " This hottie, is Spike. I like him a lot. He's so gonna be my man." Diana grinned as the song ended. " So Didi what's the deal with him?" asked Michelle.

" Michelle I already told you cant have him. Why I am right for him and you're wrong. Well, two reasons; one I kissed him two I kissed him again. And it wasn't one of those sweet heart I like you kinda kisses. " Diana said with a coy smile. " Uh oh go Didi. So what you think he's gonna be your new boyfriend? " asked Xiomi.

" Girl, would I really be hanging around him for any other reason? " she paused and looked at her two friends who just stood there and smiled. " Thought so. Anwyays I better get going. I cant keep my hottie waiting." Diana said with a smile. As Diana ran off Michelle gave the other two girls a high five and said to Diana " You go girl! "

"Its about time you got here. What in the bloody hell took you so long?" asked Spike. " Sorry. My nosy girlfriends just wanted to get the juicy details on my night with you. " Spike shrugged then grabbed her and brought her back to the same dimly lit corner of the patio they were before. He went into the corner and pulled her in real close with a little spin. He held Diana close.

Her face pink from blushing so much. There was a sparkle in her eyes from her excitement. No guy had ever treated her as he was. Diana gently rubbed her hand up against his cheek. " So why did you pick this particular spot Spike?" Diana blushed smiling still. Spike gave no response and held her close still. She turned around and faced him. "Spike... Spike why aren't you answering me?" She was worried for a moment as her happy expression changed slightly.

" Don't worry luv. Just enjoy the moment. Is there anyone else out here with us?" Spike said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. " No Spike its just you an me out here. This is so romantic. And its a beautiful night out here." Spike came out of the shadows a bit and the dim light shined on his face.

Diana smiled still a glimmer of hope in her eyes that the evenings events would turn into something more. But Whatever happened next would be so unreal Diana could just die over it.

Diana stayed there in his arms blushing away staring at him with her beautiful brown eyes, when all of a sudden something changed. Spike's face began to twist and his eyes Became cold and his canine teeth extended.

In a moment he became a ruthless, cold hearted monster that didn't care wether Diana lived or died. He was just out for blood. He was out to get her. Diana froze immediately every part of her body felt paralyzed. She tried to scream but when she did all that came out was; "You're a, a, a vampire! " Spikes response to her tiny voice was a whisper in her. " Not everything you hear is a fairy tale." After hearing his eerie words the feeling finally came back to Diana's body and voice in her head just said run, run as fast as you can.

Diana quickly pushed away from him as hard as she could and ran. But Spike was faster than she and trapped her back in the patio before she could reach the door. "Go ahead and try to scream. Your friends won't hear you. No one will hear you over that bloody music." Spike said with a growl. He then grabbed her and brought her back to the dimly lit corner.

She tried to scream but when she did all that escaped her was the voice of a mouse. The harder Diana fought back the tighter his grip was on her. Finally he did it. He sank his sharp fangs into her neck. In that moment she saw her life flash before her. In that one precious second that her life fluids began to seep from her body into his she remembered.

Her friends had warned her beware of the darkness... her California friends warned her beware of the blonde with an accent. But had she listened? Never.. she wanted to risk everything to get what she deserved. After countless thoughts her only thought was.. ' This is pointless now.. I'm doomed.' And with that everything went black.

-----------------------------------------  
Lady Alex: So... what do you think?

If you think this chapter was juicy just wait until the next.

LOVE IT? HATE IT?

REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Into the Darkness

Chapter 3 

Into the Darkness

Diana awoke with a fright to find herself in Spike's arms. A cold sweat came over her but she found herself yet again unable to speak. Had she spaced out and dreamed up the whole thing. She had figured that Spike played the whole prince charming gig and told the girls something like she had fainted from exhuastion and needed to go home.

They all trusted him so easily. As they arrived at the car Spike slid diana in the back seat. Once her friends were in on the other side he leaned in and kissed her on her forehead. Diana was still a bit dazed and weak so she just calmy winked at him.

"Hey ladies.. you should join miss Diana here next weekend. Because we have a date. Goodnight ladies." He then walked off into the darkness towards his crimson colored car. The girls gigled as they drove off and very excitedly asked Diana for the gooshy details. She yawned and fell asleep totally ignoring them.

Even if she had told them everything they wouldn't have believed her. After the girls had dropped off Diana and were well away from her home. We can see a crimson car turn on and speed off down the street carrying a certain blonde outta sight.

_(A/N: i can so see that last part as if it were part of the Buffy show. Diana stumbles inside sleepily. While we see a close up on Spike as he drives off after watching her go inside. He had followed the girls to her house.)_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few Days later Spike showed up at Diana's house. A dozen roses in hand and he was dressed casually. Diana came to the door in a velvet red robe a gift he had sent her after their first meeting. "What are you doing here. we don't have a date until friday.." she was definitely not happy about him being there.

" What can't I come and give my new Girlfriend a dozen Dark Red Roses and make sure she's alright?" Spike smirked and went down on one knee and presented the roses to her. She smiled lightly since she sensed her brother behind her gigling. She took the roses and continued smiling lightly at him.

" I'm fine thank you." she slammed the door in his face and turned to walk away without a word. The week passed by swiftly and Diana grew slightly pale. She pondered what might be coming in the time ahead. Would she skip the date and save herself without telling her friends? Or go and face whatever Spike was going to unleash upon her. Her fate lay in either his hands or her own.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diana made her decision. She was going to the club. She had to face her own fears. She didn't want this to happen to anyone else. She was to good for this. Once Spike paid for her to get in the two went to dance for a bit then after a while he ushered her back out onto the patio. Diana took a long look at her friends, waved and walked outside. They walked quietly back towards their favorite spot on the patio. Diana's mind was flooded with thoughts.

She wanted to run but for some reason her mind and body could not cooperate. She stood there in his arms for a moment only to push him off and run. She ran fast as she could towards the open club doors. Spike of course stood and watched her as she clumsily tripped over a heavy metal chair.

He laughed as he appeared next to her as she scrambled to get up. " You can't run from fate luv. No one's going to save you, Its inevitable." Spike smirked as he reached and pulled her up off the ground. "No you're wrong. I have a choice, No I have a right to stay alive!" Diana said as she stared at him as she finally got up to her feet to face him.

" No you're wrong my dear. You already made your choice when you came here." Spike again began dragging her to the dark corner when Diana suddenly gave him a low kick to the gut and dashed off. Diana sprinted for the door but stopped when she heard a small crack from her ankle she had brusied from her fall earlier.

A sprain perhaps was her downfall this time as she came crashing down once more near the door. Spike stood over her smirking a bit and bent down offering his hand to her. Diana hesitated but with tears lining her eyes she took it and he gently lifted her up.

_'What is he doing ? '_ Diana thought to herself._ ' Is he toying me?'_ She looked at him with questioning eyes. Spike seemd to have read her mind. " Not here not now." Diana went and told her best friend Xiomi to cover for her saying she'd be sleeping over her house so her mom would not worry. Spike then carried her off and they disappeared in his crimson colored car.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lady Alex here. There's not much to say about thsi chapter. Except I think this is the third rewrite I've done of this chapter.  
I thought making it a bit more angsty would make it more interesting.

So what you think?

Love it? Hate it? Want more?

Review please!


End file.
